


Desperate times call for desperate measures

by backtothefuture



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, but come on who are you kidding?, desperate kieran, mark and emma trying to make everyone believe, out of love jules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothefuture/pseuds/backtothefuture
Summary: It could have been so peaceful for the Blackthornes and Co. But when a certain faerie cannot let go, they found themselves in a whirlwind of love confessions, roses, and other cliches there are to offer. Jules having so many problems of his own has now to deal with a love sick faerie. He is sure he'll murder the one who gave Kieran access to mundane love films. But first, he has to prevent Diego from killing Mark. Jealousy is strong with this one but not only with this one.





	1. Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Lady Midnight has killed me.

Jules got up at ten or so. His head was aching like a bunch of pixies had been swirling in his head. He couldn’t really read the numbers on the clock. The sun shone into his room making him flinch. Why did he drink so much? The bottle of Whiskey in the corner of his room seemed like an enemy to him now in the daylight. He held his hurting head. Ah, he remembered why he’d drunk like his life deepened on it. His brother and Emma. Together. God, his worst nightmare had come alive. Rising up from the death he realized he had slept in his clothes. Another one of his nightmares he thought sarcastically. Feeling like a vampire on blood deprivation Jules walked to the bathroom. Luckily none of his siblings were up then they would have seen a total wasted Julian. His black hair was styled like Albert Einstein’s, his face was crunched and the first glimpse of a beard had appeared. With a sigh, he reached for the razor. Time to get up from the death. 

Once cleaned Julian headed to the kitchen. He had pancakes to make. So he took the pan from the shelf and butter from the fridge. Although he had a massive headache his mood brightened by the weather. No clouds were seen and the sea looked inviting clear blue and calm. He started whistling. His siblings would soon be up and he didn’t want to be a bad brother just because of them. When Julian placed the plates on the table he heard the buzzer. Routinely he wanted to answer but Dru screaming that she would answer, ran already down the stairs. He shrugged continuing his actions but Dru yelled after him. “Jules please come.” She sounded surprised not like she was in danger but Jules let the pancakes be pancakes and ran to her. He stopped at the door. Dru had a fascinating smile on her face. At the doorstep was a single rose. When Julian got the flower he realized it was not a normal one. The red color was strong and fresh. Dewdrops attached on the rose leaves. It seemed like the rose had been picked up just minutes ago. But that could not be. He looked around nobody was there and he could not think of any place where the rose could have been picked up. How curious. Dru made an agonizing sound “ How romantic. Who had let it there?” she asked looking curiously at the flower. Jules chuckled. He was struck by its beauty. Then Jules saw the writing.

It had been grazed into the rose’s stele. The stars could never compare to you. My beloved one. 

Dru had read the phrase as well and looked now hopefully at Jules waiting for an answer. “Who was it?” she asked again while following Jules back inside who held the rose cautiously in his hand. In the kitchen, the whole Blackthorne clan was there expect Uncle Arthur. They were eating chattering. When Jules got a glimpse of Emma and Mark sitting side by side his mood went swimming. He wanted to sit by her side. He… Drusilla cut off his train of thoughts when she made a squealing sound stepping on one of the chairs. “ Guys look what we have found!” she pointed to the rose in Julian’s hand. The heads of Blackthorne's turned around. “ A rose?” Ty looked confused while Livvy made a how sweet sound. But it was the little Tavvy who took the rose and read it loud: "The stars could never compare to you. My beloved one. That’s a love confession. It is the beauty and the beast.” he declared. Feeling anxious Julian took the rose again. Why was his brother such genius? He had not seen the engraving as fast as Tavvy had. And he possibly should watch more Disney films. Everybody at the table reminded silent. But Jules could see that Mark got a little red. In fact, his cheeks were burning. “It's from Kieran” Jules simply announced. “ It's a magical flower from faerie land.” the others made a gasping sound. Dru cleared her throat: “Why should he place such a rose at our door. No offense but faeries aren't the most romantic or loving ones.” Mark stood up: "It doesn't matter he should not have done that.” He took the rose his face showing love and sadness at the same time. Jules watched him. He knew that Mark had loved Kieran the prince of the Unseelie court but now he was in love with Emma. Apparently, Kieran had not heard of that. Jules wondered if he would get drunk himself if he knew. Although he disliked Kieran he knew how it felt when your true love had wandered into different territory not that he held pity for the prince. In fact, he despised him for hurting his Emma. But Emma was not his. She would never be. 

“ Can somebody please explain this to me?” Kit Herondale stood in the doorframe his blonde hair looking like he had been struck by a lightning bolt. It was weird for Jules having another responsibility to take care off. Did the Institute look like a heritage for the lost and lonely? Before he could explain that delicate topic. Livvy said:”It's easy. Kieran is trying to get back Mark by making every love cliche come true.” “But Marks with Emma” Ty looked puzzled. “That wouldn't stop a faerie and it wouldn't stop me,” Diego announced glaring from Christina to Mark and back. After he had found out that something had going on with Mark and Tina he held a clear jealousy for the half faerie. Why did everyone he knew was full of jealousy? Jules thought bitterly while he looked at his brother. Mark stood at the window looking at the sky. The rose in his hand shining. “Okay” Kit said feeling a little awkward. “so there's a weirdo faerie who trying to get a shadowhunter by ensnaring him? Sorry guys. That doesn't sound like this Kieran guy you mentioned. The least he could do is giving us diabetes by the pralines we’re going to have.” “We’re getting pralines?” Tavvy asked sounding excited. Jules had to speak words of power “Kieran’s dangerous.” , he said. “He’s a hunter and so far we know he is capable of betraying us all. Do not trust him. I am wondering why he is not riding with the hunt.” His tone sounded harsh and Tavvy looked frightened. “He will not harm you,” Mark said his eyes still not leaving the sky. “Kieran might be a hunter but he is not a monster.” With these words, he left the room taking the flower with him.


	2. Flower Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes life can be easy. But not if you're named Julian Blackthorne. He has to take care of his many siblings and also semi worry about a faerie. That is until some popular shadow hunters decide to show up. Though they just wanted to stay a few hours they seem to have to save the world (again).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I hadn't had the motivation to continue the story. I just somehow stumbled over this again. So here it is the second chapter. Enjoy or whatever.

During the day Jules felt annoyance and a stinging pain in his chest. It could have been because of the beating he received from Diego today.  
But he doubted it.  
Reaching for his blade he almost dribbled over his own feet when he saw Emma and Mark holding hands.

Jules knew that he had to sound pathetic almost whining. 

What a miserable loser he was. 

The sun rose high above them. Sweat trickled down his spine. He needed water right now or he would possibly die. Not that he minded. 

He looked at the kids. Tavvy playing in the sand Livvy and Dru collecting shells.

Searching for Ty Jules turned around and climbed up the hill to the institute. Half way up he robbed on his hands and knees. When he was up he laid on the ground could not move anymore. He just wanted to be left alone and die. But luck was not with him. Diego Rosalez appeared next to him offering him a hand. “Come on muchacho.” Jules looked up taking his hand getting up. “I’m dead. Can somebody please call for a warlock.” Diego smiled. 

But Jules could see that dark memory clouded his eyes.

“You think the faerie is dangerous?” , Diego asked taking Jules off guard. 

He had tried to forget that. “I do not know. The faerie Kieran is in love with Mark. Apparently, the hunt let him go. But he frightened the kids and brings back the past. Mark’s past. I see Mark struggling. I know he was part of the hunt. But what I never thought that Mark could have had someone there.” 

He stopped gazing the seagulls up the sky. “But Kieran should stop whatever he's doing because Mark has Emma.” 

They reached the terrace and almost got a heart attack. On the ground was a bow a beautiful one. Silver and blue matched it. Although Jules worked with a crossbow he admired it. It shimmered in the dim afternoon light. “I might say it was Mark’s not so secret admirer but I could be wrong,” Diego said dryly. They got closer to the bow when they saw that there were no arrows. Just a quiver.   
“Strange.” Jules took the bow. 

It was featherlight. What a beautiful present. Anger built in his stomach. He didn’t know why. He wanted to destroy the bow. Suddenly voices came from the institute. They both looked up. Diego took out his sword his eyes narrowed.

“I’m just saying that somebody has turned this institute into a flower power kind of building.

“You mean a flower shop?” 

The discussion could have gone further on when the persons hadn’t appeared at the terrace. “Jace? Alec?” Jules looked in shock at the two shadow hunters. The both looked back. “Jules and the Centurion,” 

Jace said smiling like he had won the lottery. “I’m glad we’ve met again also I might say under different circumstances.” 

Alec rolled with his eyes muttering “Drama queen” under his breath. 

“Na kidding kid. Just here checking for you.” Jace corrected when he saw Jules’s worried gaze. “And I’m sure you’re alright when you can decorate the whole institute in flowers. Never thought you would do it.” 

Then he looked at the bow. “Why are you holding a faerie bow?” He asked sounding curious. 

His parabatai followed his gaze. “Indeed a faerie one,” Alec said. 

“Where did you get it?” 

Julian swallowed.“It seems to be a present.”

“From whom?” asked Alec while Jace facepalmed. “The flowers. I get it. Somebody is trying to show off.” Jace smiled looking pleased with himself. “You know I am not very romantically. Ask Clary she will tell but I can sense this is all made in the name of love.”

“In the name of madness fits better,” Diego said. A wind had blown off the weather got colder. Jace looked curious now. “What’s the matter? Someone bugging you?” “No one we can’t fight off,” Julian said trying to sound convincing. 

Before Jace could reply the others came back from the beach. “Jace, Alec!” Emma announced when she saw them, leaving Mark who was getting killed by Diego’s murderous glances. This dude had no chill. 

Emma hugged Jace and Alec. “Where’s Magnus or Clary?” she asked seeming happy to see her old crush. Don’t think like that Julian he reminded himself.

Jace snorted. “Clary’s admiring your flower collecting while Magnus has to take care of the kids.” “Flower collecting?” Feeling curious they all went inside the institute. 

There was Clary sitting on a chair in the sort of living room and all around her were beautiful flowers. They were blue like Blackthorne eyes mixed with a golden strain.

The hunt. “What the hell,” Livvy said her eyes huge next to her Dru was almost fainting. 

Tavvy was looking at the flowers like he wanted to sit in them and Diego like he wanted to burn them. 

And Jules well he just stood here holding the bow still in his hands. Now he had the proof. The faeries were insane. 

Around the corner, Magnus appeared holding a blue kid in his arms. “Aren’t they beautiful?” He said. "Not as beautiful as you Alec. But still." The warlock smiled. "Indeed Mags. I've never seen such flowers in my whole life." Clary agreed. She stood up smiling warmly. 

"That's because these are faerie flowers," Mark announced. His whole body was shaking. Everybody looked at him. In the silence, Jules handed his brother the bow and quiver. He took it with trembling fingers. When Mark hung the porch over his shoulder, arrows were appearing thin like a leaf but sharp enough to kill a human. 

"The prince of the Unseelie court," Magnus said. "It's his bow. He's trying to get his love back." 

"Why does this whole thing sound like a cheesy human movie?" Jace asked. "And why should a faerie bother this family? I mean why give the bow to Mark. He is not going to help the Prince get his love." 

"Be lucky that you're pretty," Alec said. "Mark is the source of his desire." 

Jace made an almost shocked face. "I'm truly hurt, my friend. And slightly confused." 

The others wore worried faces, unlike Diego who always looked murderous. "I think the best would it be to just get this faerie in prison. He's a criminal. No matter what. That's the reason why the hunt pushed him away." Diego's voice sounded rational but anger boiled under it. 

He looked at Julian as a sort of support. But he did not return the glance. His first priority were the kids. "Let's go. Tavyy needs a bath." Under the protest of the youngest all other kids had to leave the room. 

But Julian turned around again. "Can somebody search for Ty and Kit. I do not want anything to happen to them." He sounded tired. 

Thereby it was only 3:00 in the afternoon. 

The older shadow hunters nodded. "I'm going to looking for them. With my best buddy." Jace announced. "So I shall call Simon or what?" Alec responded sarcastically. 

"Seriously dude?" Jace grabbed his weapons. "Lovelace is currently snogging your younger sister. SO no."

"JACE" Clary shouted angrily. But didn't seem so angry about it anyway. Jace grinned sheepishly. "And the two lovebirds coming with us." Emma looked shocked for a moment before she said: "Sure me and Mark." 

"Yeah who else?" Jace sounded confused again. 

Alec tried to volunteer. "Maybe it would be better if we just take Emma with us." 

But Mark stopped him. "No, it's fine. Ty is my brother. I'm looking for him." His words strong and clear he shouldered the porch.

"So it's settled," Jace said. And a little boy came running into the living room holding a little sword screaming "Adventure!" He smiled lovely and hugged his father's leg. Alec took the little toddler in the arms. "Rafael has spoken," Jace said rubbing the little kid's head.


	3. Old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search squad is originally looking for Ty and Kit but others cross their path who will force their duty upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea what the plan was.  
> Hope you enjoy.

They could have used a trade spell what Alec had demanded them to do in the first place but Jace had argued that a little hide and seek would cheer everybody up.

Furthermore, Jace was glad to have a mission again. Not that he missed the near death experiences but a little adrenaline was just what he needed at the moment.

With Alec at his side it felt exactly the same as it had been when they were young. Just his parabatai and himself. Strouding through the chilly landscape they looked for the Kit Kat and the Ty. Or how Emma called them “Kitty”. Jace should have been upset that a member of the Herondale Family was disgraced to such foolish names but he couldn’t help but smile. Emma was a little bit like himself. She was just behind him shouldering her sword. A glorious thing called Cortana. Jace had heard stories about that mystical sword. And he couldn’t help himself he felt a little jealous.

Due to the wind that was howling around them, the sight wasn’t that good. While they were walking they had to shield their faces with their hands. “So these kids run away often?” Jace asked.

They stood on a little hill looking over a great part of the beach. The question belonged to Emma. Even though Jace was not that up to date to the Shadowhunter Gossip News he knew that Mark the half faerie had been in Faerie Land through his puberty. He himself had seen him there once.

He knew how broken and sad Mark had been that long time ago but now in the dim light of a Los Angeles afternoon, the young boy seemed to be quite fine.

“No not really Ty is mostly tied to his sister. The other boy Kit is most likely to run away. He is not that happy here.” Emma answered. Jace nodded. He understood that the current events could enforce the longing of escaping.

Not a long time ago Jace had also struggled with his mystery past. And had done really questionable decisions. He looked over to Alec who held his arch a bit tighter in his hands. They had walked a while south. Had listened to the waves that crashed on the beach. And mundane kids playing beach volleyball.

Although Jace had wanted to play with them Alec had dragged him away muttering something about “ after this I am going to get a new parabatai” under his breath. But Alec said such a thing each week when Jace had dragged them into a vampire nest on Tuesday as he caught Alec and Magnus in flagrant and when he almost dropped Rafe. But then Magnus wanted to hex him into a duck. Just Clary could prevent Magnus from doing such a thing.  But since then Jace had nightmares of ducks who wanted to make them their king. What a cruel imagination. Anyway, the little search group was still walking the beach along when they heard a boyish laugh behind a dune.

Curiously they rounded the dune finding a laughing Kit and a delightful Ty building a giant sand castle.

Emma made a happy sound while Mark looked rather relieved. Maybe he also didn’t want to disappoint his brother Jace thought. Just Alec looked quite alarmed. “Jace I think something is odd.” Admiring the sand castle while Ty stood up and strolled together with Kit to Emma Jace smiled. “Alec calm down no one’s here. They just wanted to build a castle. Like you and me when we were 12.” Alec threw him a look. “The one time when we had built a sand castle for hours just for you to scream “Wrecking Ball” and destroy it?” “I didn’t know the story went that way.” “Now you know.” Alec said while he quivered his bow. The weather had turned worse. A cold wind had risen whirling the sand into their faces. Emma had taken the kids behind her while Mark had also taken his bow the silver arrows shimmered lightly. Jace held his sword tighter. The power of the runes Alec had drawn, was buzzing through his veins making him feel more powerful. As if that would be possible. In a low voice, he ordered his team to return home.

Calmly and silent. They left the corner getting back to the path where the sea touched the beach. 

Everyone was tense the kids didn’t bare to speak. The elder to occupied with observing. Before they reached the institute the wind reared again more powerful than before. The sea splashed like an old  monster, the waves were crashing on the beach like glass on a stone floor.

And then the wind formed creatures. At first, Jace couldn’t make out their faces but soon he realized that in front of them horses were appearing with Riders on their back. It seemed like Emma and Mark had experience with them because they stiffened as they saw them.

Alec just raised a brow but since Alec wasn’t that into facial expression Jace just assumed he was as confused as Jace himself. When the Riders were clearly visible Jace observed how on of them dismounted their horse.

The Rider, a huge man no a faerie started to speak his voice dark and ancient. “I am Gwyn. The leader of the Wild Hunt.” He said it matter of factly. His face showed no fear of the 5 and a half Shadowhunters before him. “What has brought you to Los Angeles again my Lord.” Mark had spoken his voice clearly polite hinted something else what Jace couldn’t sense.

 “Ah, Mark Hunter. As it seems our paths cross again.” Mark didn’t respond but the Faerie didn’t seem to mind. “No harm will be done to you this time. The Wild Hunt just wants to find Kieran Hunter. As it is our duty to ride the sky it is our duty to show responsibility to our riders. To our  sorrow, Kieran Hunter is nowhere to be found.” Mark made a gruntled sound. As he was displeased with the Wild Hunt.

 But Gwyn ignored that. “The Wild Hunt counts on you Mark there you are a shadowhunter now. Find Kieran. Or the sky will be restless as the sea is now.” With this words, the Riders melted again with the wind like racquets shooting into the sky and vanished. Due to the same time, the wind had stopped but the sea whipped its waves forcefully on the beach. Its dark waters looked rather dangerous than appealing. The air tasted oddly salty. “What was that?” Kit asked his eyes looking huge and like he had just heard that Sherlock died and John had been Moriarty all time long.

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration came from this tumblr post  
> http://tyblackthorndefensesquad.tumblr.com/post/146620271467/predictions-for-the-sequel


End file.
